Don't Leave Me!
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: MinatoTsunade. Ketika Tsunade tak menggubris surat dari Minato. Fanfic titipan. R n R?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**Don't Leave Me © Tycho-tokers**

**-**

**Editor(?) © Dark-Hiwatari Nana-Krad**

**-**

**Genre : Romence-tragic**

**-**

**Rated : T**

**-**

**Pairing : MinaTsuna**

**-**

**WARNING: OOC, Death Chara, Gajeness, and DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND REVIEW**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

Pagi yang sendu di musim dingin.

Hujan rintik-rintik mengguyur kota tak henti-hentinya.

Setelah bersih-bersih, sarapan dan berkemas untuk pergi ke sekolah, seorang perempuan berambut pirang nan cantik dengan riangnya mengambil handphone yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Walaupun hujan terus mengguyur dari kemarin, semangat perempuan itu tak pernah luntur sedikit pun, ia mengetik SMS dengan cepatnya sambil memegang payung dengan bunyi :

_Hi, selamat pagi._

_I wish we're on the luck always._

_~Tsunade_

_**-**_

Perjalanan ke sekolah tidak terlalu lama dari tempat kost-an perempuan tersebut, hanya melewati dua blok dia telah sampai. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah seseorang memanggilnya di belakang,

"Tsunade!"

Dia tersentak, seorang pria dengan motor hitam yang memanggilnya. Mimik wajah sang Perempuan yang disebut Tsunade itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi riang. Ia berlari menghampiri pria tersebut tanpa peduli cipratan air yang menggenang mengenai orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya, yang hanya ada dalam benaknya pria berambut kuning tadi yang memanggilnya.

"Minato?" Tanya Tsunade memastikan.

"Yup. Hi, my love." Sapanya.

"Ada apa, Minato ?" Tsunade bertanya dengan riang.

Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman yang paling manis, "Unm…tidak. Hanya mau bilang thanks, ya. SMS-mu tadi itu membuatku semangat."

"Y…ya sudah, sebentar lagi masuk dan kamu pun harus ke kampus, kan." Sambil mengerling jam tangan pemberian pacarnya itu.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba bunyi bel yang memekakan telinga menggantikan keheningan tersebut. Minato menyalakan mesin motornya dan Tsunade berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, tiba-tiba,

"Tsunade," Minato berkata.

"Ya…" Jawab Tsunade sambil membalikkan diri menghadap Minato.

Dengan berhati-hati Minoto berucap, "Bisa kamu mendekat ?"

Tsunade pun kembali dan mendekat. Seketika itu tangan Minato menarik tubuh Tsunade untuk mendekat sehingga tak lagi berjarak tubuh mereka berdua. Detak jantung Tsunade menjadi cepat. Berdebar-debar. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat dan pipi lembut Tsunade merona merah. Kemudian Minato mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Tsunade. Jantung Tsunade berdebar lebih kencang dan ciuman hangat di musim hujan bergabung dengan memori Tsunade sebagai pengalaman pertamanya. Tak lama, Tsunade dengan sangat terpaksa menyudahi kenikmatan yang rasanya hanya sebentar. Sembari malu-malu Tsunade berlari meninggalkan Minato untuk menuntut ilmu.

-

00000

-

Saat yang dinanti-nanti Tsunade pun akhirnya tiba, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mewakili suara pelajar-pelajar yang telah butek dan lelah menerima pelajaran yang diberikan. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan berpamitan dengan temannya, Tsunade melangkah keluar gedung sekolah. Karena hari pun kembali cerah beberapa saat yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan payungnya di loker. Ketika berada di tengah lapang, hanphone yang penuh dengan gantungan dan manik-manik itu bergetar tanda ia mendapat SMS.

_Hi, my love._

_Tunggu aku di kafe tempat pertama kita bertemu waktu itu._

_-Minato_

Seperti orang gila, Tsunade senyum-senyum sendiri tengah lapang yang semakin kosong. Tsunade melenggang dengan riangnya menuju kafe tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan Sang Kekasih hati. Ia memperlambat jalannya dan berpikir. 'Akibat ciuman yang terjadi tadi pagi, aku tak bisa fokus saat mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran di kelas terutama The Master of the master. Matematika. Pikiran itu berkemelut dalam benaknya.' Tak sadar ia berjalan melewati dua belokkan, satu gang kecil nan sempit dan lima blok. Akhirnya Tsunade sampai juga di sebuah taman dengan kafe kecil ber-boulevard ala Prancis yang sangat bersejarah bagi dua sejoli yang baru sebulan lamanya mereka pacaran. Kafe 'La pettit fleur'. Tsunade memasuki kafe yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi, mengamati semua ornamen-ornamen bergaya seksi-elegan dengan bau cokelat yang melayang-layang membawa para pelanggannya menuju 'langit ke tujuh', Tsunade memilih tempat yang agak romantis, meja di taman di belakang kafe, tempat dulu mereka bertemu. Angin sepoi-sepoi menemani dirinya menunggu Minato yang tak kunjung datang. Lima menit berlalu. Dua puluh menit berlalu. Tsunade mulai gelisah, apakah dia datang ?. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 13:25, orang yang dinanti-nanti datang juga. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari kecil Minato menghampiri.

"My Love, sorry. I'm late, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang mesti ku kerjakan." Ucap Minato dengan penuh sesal.

"Hmmn…" Tsunade mendesah.

"Can you memaafkanku, My Love?" Tanya Minato penuh harap.

"Calm down, aku memaafkanmu, kok." Wajah Minato seketika meregang dan tersenyum lega.

"Aku berjanji mulai saat ini tak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas" Minato menjamin.

"Ya…ya. Aku percaya, kok. My Love. And please don't leave me." Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak namun janji yang mereka ucapkan adalah serius.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan menikmati cokelat panas kesukaan mereka. Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu melaju dengan kencang dengan motor hitam sang pemuda bermata batu safir. Angin musim dingin berkelebat-kelebat menerpa pipi Tsunade sehingga membuatnya memeluk Minato semakin kencang dan motor pun melaju semakin kencang. Dalam hati Tsunade berdoa. "Tuhan, semoga cinta kami abadi."

-

00000

-

Bulan Desember pun tiba. Musim dingin semakin menjadi, hampir setiap saat langit enggan berhenti menangis, hari-hari perempuan bermata sewarna zambrud itu mulai memuai semangatnya, Minato menjadi sangat sibuk menyusun skripsinya hingga mereka jarang bertemu dan hari kelulusan telah di pelupuk mata. Beberapa SMS Tsunade kirimkan.

-

_Hi, selamat berjuang menyusun skripsi ^_^_

_~Tsunade_

-

_Dear My Love?_

_Apa kabar. Aku rindu padamu, lama kita tak berjumpa._

_~Tsunade_

-

_My Love sedang apa? Ingat, jaga kondisi badanmu._

_Ganbarri, semoga sskripsimu cepet selesai._

_~Tsunade_

-

Namun tak satu pun SMS-nya dibalas. 'Kelulusan Minato diumumkan besok dan aku lusa, bagaimana ini, datang tidak ya besok?' Kegelisahan mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:00, Tsunade belum bisa tidur dan hujan pun berhenti sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar menuju beranda kost-annya memandang bintang, mengamati langit dari satu bintang ke bintang lainnya. Untung. Tsunade melihat bintang jatuh, sejenak ia merenung berdoa, "Tuhan, aku takut kehilangan Minato, tidak melihatnya sehari saja seperti di neraka. Tuhan tolonglah aku." Saat itulah SMS dari Minato sampai di handphone Tsunade.

_Hi my love._

_Aku melihat di situs kampusku dan hasilnya…_

_Aku LULUS._

_Terima kasih atas doanya^^_

_-Minato_

Kemudian dengan semangat dia mengetikan SMS. Lama, lama. Ia menitikkan air mata dan memencet tombol 'send'. Mata dan kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk menahan dia untuk tidak menangis tapi dia tak kuat dan akhirnya ambruk ke tempat tidur. Terisak-isak sepanjang malam sampai ia tertidur. Handphone-nya masih menyala.

_My Love_

_Congratulation…_

_Aku tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mempertahankan cinta ini, cukup sampai disini. Sorry._

_-Minato_

_-  
_

000000

-

Keesokkan harinya Tsunade bangun dari kasurnya dengan mata yang agak sembab. Hari itu hari yang lumayan cerah. Selama hari itu ia murung terus, dia membereskan perlengkapan untuk kelulusan hari ini, bersolek dengan wajah sendu dan serba tidak niat. Seperti tubuh yang terkatung-katung tanpa roh. Zombie. Ketika hendak pergi, ia menemukkan sepucuk surat tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah pintu kost-annya. Surat dengan amplop biru dihiasi pita merah, Tsunade membuka surat dan membacanya.

_Dear Tsunade_

_Temui aku di Olympus Park jam 15:00_

_Sebelah barat air mancur Zeus, didekat patung Cupid. Jangan telat._

_Yours,_

_-Minato_

Dia berpikir sejenak dan memasukkan kartu itu kedalam tas selempangnya. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya yang penuh sesak karena para pelajar kelas XII menunggu hasil kelulusan walaupun sebagian besar pelajar tahu apakah dia lulus atau tidak melalui situs sekolah mereka. Acara terasa berlangsung lama, Tsunade yang duduk sendiri di bawah pohon fillicium yang rindang merasa semakin bosan walaupun ia lulus dengan nilai diatas rata-rata. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14:45, ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa memenuhi undangan yang dikirimkan Minato. Dalam perjalanan pulang hujan mengguyur dengan deras membasahi tubuh cantik Tsunade. Dinginnya udara dan basahnya air yang tumpah ruah tak memengaruhinya untuk berteduh atau bergeming sedikit pun. Sesampaiya dirumah dia mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat cokelat panas, duduk diruang tamu sambil menonton teve sebelah tangannya enopang kepalanya dan sebelahnya lagi mengaduk-aduk cokelat panas yang mulai mendingin, entah berapa lama.

-

00000

-

Sehari setelah kelulusan, Tsunade berniat untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat kota untuk menghilangkan rasa penat lahir-batin yang selama seminggu ini di deritanya. Ketika ia mengambil handphone dan melihat kondisinya setelah selama tiga hari tak ia jamahi mesin canggih berukuran mini tersebut. Dan terkejutlah dia melihat empat puluh missed calls dari Minato, ingin rasanya ia membanting handphone-nya tetapi bunyi dering yang berasal dari mesin itu menghentikannya. Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo…" Kata Tsunade sambil menahan marah.

"Ini dari pihak Rumah Sakit MedicInternational. Bisa bicara dengan Nona Tsunade ?" Sapa suara diujung sana dengan nada bijaksana.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa, ya ?" Balas Tsunade dengan ragu-ragu. 'Kenapa seorang dokter dari sebuah rumah sakit menelponku? Jangan-jangan…ah, tidak Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Minato,' keluh Tsunade dalam hati.

"Teman Anda yang bernama Tuan Minato sekarang berada di rumah sakit dan terus menerus menyebut nama Anda."

"Kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit ? Kenapa dia?" Penuh tanya dalam diri Tsunade.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan─tabrakan. Saya mohon Anda segera datang kesini, dia sangat kritis?"

Tsunade melemah dan menjatuhkan handphonenya dan suara di ujung sana mengatakan "Halo… halo…Nona Tsunade…" dan akhirnya terputus. Tak kuat menopang dirinya Tsunade jatuh terduduk, perlahan dia tersedu bola matanya yang indah berkaca-kaca dan air matanya jatuh dengan deras diatas pipinya yang bergetar. Semakin kencang tangisnya. Ia ingat bagaimana dia melewati hari-hari bersama Minato, minum cokelat panas di 'La pettit fleur', mengelus pipi tambunnya, menghapus derai air matanya sebelum membasahi pipinya, melewati suka-duka bersamanya. Minato.

Dengan tegar ia berlari, bergegas menuju rumah sakit. 'Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Tuhan tolonglah aku.' Jerit Tsunade dalam hati. Terpaan angin dan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Ketika sampai dirumah sakit tersebut, dengan napas terengah-engah Tsunade menanyakan dimana kamar tepat Minato dirawat. Sisa tenaganya dia gunakan untuk brlari melewati tangga 'emergency exit' karena dia tak punya waktu untuk menunggu lift turun-naik. Setelah sampai di lantai lima, kamar nomor sembilan. Ia memberi kesempatan tubuhnya untuk mengatur napasnya dengan seluruh tubuh basah kuyup dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan setelah memeriksa keadaan Minato. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kepanikkannya, dokter mempersilakan Tsunade masuk. Tsunade perlahan masuk dan berulang-ulang menyerukkan nama 'Minato'. Seorang pasien yang terbaring di bangsal dekat jendela mengayunkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Tsunade untuk masuk, semakin lama semakin dekat, semakin jelas sosok pasien tersebut. Minato. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbalut perban dan juga lecet-lecet akibat kecelakaan yang mungkin tragis, Minato memanggil namanya dengan perlahan.

Tsunade berlari dan memeluk dengan erat Minato. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras, menumpahkan semua emosinya yang dia pendam selama ini. Dia mengumpat kecil dan meminta maaf pada Minato tentang semua yang telah terjadi, dia memberi tahukkan semua doanya, harapannya ada Minato. Dan membuat sosok tubuh itu terharu. Tangan Minato membelai perlahan kepala Tsunade. Tsunade terisak dan pipinya merona merah.

"Aku maafkan dan aku senang kamu bahagia…Uughh." Ucap Minato menahan sakit. "Seperti itu lebih baik, My Love, pipi tambun merah…"

"Kkh…I'm ss..orry, too. Bye…My Love," kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Minato.

Suasana hening… Tsunade terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Minato.

"…!" Jerit Tsunade sambil menangis lebih deras dan kencang. "Mana janjimu, untuk tidak meninggalkan aku ? Mendahuluiku ? Hah…" Tsunade mengguncang-guncang badan Minato. "Hiks… hiks… Please. My Love, DON'T LEAVE ME !" teriak Tsunade.

-

00000

-

Lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya akan terus tegar dan hidup bahagia. Kembali ke kehidupan normalnya tanpa Minato disampingnya. Ia menjadi lebih periang dan punya banyak teman dan sangat disenangi orang banyak. Selamat tinggal, Minato.

THE END

* * *

A/N:

Bukan Nana.. Bukan Nana.. Ini kerjaan temen Nana.. Tuh Si Tycho Einstein!! *nunjuk-nunjuk dengan nista* XD

Intinya, Tiko hanya nitip fic dia di acc Nana. Entah kenapa tuh anak satu gak mau bikin acc sendiri==;

Maaf jika banyak typo, Nana hanya ngedit sedikit dan hanya memperbaikin tulisan yang alay dan kurang efektif^^

Semoga kalian semua suka dan memaklumi kekurangan Nana~

Terakhir, Nana sama Tiko ngucapin MERRY X'MAS!!!

R n R? O.O

日渡ナナ

~Nana-chan


End file.
